Joan
by teacups-and-murder
Summary: Requested: Sherlock the Pirate Queen falls in love with Joan the mermaid.


Prompt from Raychaell Dionzeros: _I would like to see fem Sherlock the pirate queen falling in love with Joan, who thinks Sherlock is being creepy. To be more precise, Joan (fem John) is bathing at a cove, while her best friend Gladstone the sea dragon (its not his real name) is watching out for her. Cue Sherlock who's just accidentally entered the cove, discovers Joan who just stares for a while before going ballistic while Gladstone threatens to eat Sherlock._

This is definitely a first for me, but I promised to write a one-shot for the first person to review on my Letters to a Friend chapter. So here goes… I did stray from the prompt just a tad, but I hope you still like it! c:

* * *

It had all happened on accident.

Sherlock had been ambushed. Well, if you could call it that. The crew had decided enough was enough and committed treason against her. She'd tried to fight them off, but before she knew it she was thrown overboard. She woke up on a beach. She was battered and bruised and hardly able to move. Her lungs ached from the amount of time she'd held her breath and the force of the water that she had taken in being expelled from her system. She couldn't stay on the beach. She needed a proper place to rest.

She'd dragged herself to her feet and started walking. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon a cove. She thought she heard someone's voice and was quiet as possible as she approached. Sitting on a rock with their back towards Sherlock was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She had long golden hair that went to her waist and a voluptuous body. The woman seemed to be washing her hair. She was brushing her fingers through it to get out the knots. Then, Sherlock's foot slipped and the sound echoed through the cove. The woman startled and disappeared into the water.

"A mermaid." Sherlock breathed as he saw the beautiful green tail flash through the water.

It was all downhill from there for the pirate queen.

Sherlock ended up setting up camp in a cave on the inside of the cove with a view over the water. She tried to stay awake as long as she could, but near drowning had worn her out. She fell asleep before she could stop herself, propped up against a rock.

Sherlock woke up to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. She gasped, noting quickly that it was the mermaid she had seen earlier. The mermaid gasped as well, slipping into the water so that only her eyes were visible, golden hair floating on the surface and surrounding her. Sherlock carefully edged toward the water, eyes wide with curiosity. "I'm Sherlock." She greeted, trying for a friendly smile. She was truly amazed. This woman, this mermaid, was simply perfect. She'd never seen anyone this enchanting.

The mermaid's brow furrowed together in confusion for a moment before she gave a small nod and pulled herself up out of the water so that her mouth was just above the surface. "My name is Joan." Joan's skin was pale and as perfectly sculpted as porcelain. Her eyes were large with curiosity, long lashes dusting her cheeks. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped. Sherlock marveled yet again at just how perfect Joan's appearance was. Never in her life as a pirate queen or before, had Sherlock seen a woman this beautiful. Never before had she felt the warm stirring in her stomach at the sight of a woman, or a man for that matter.

Sherlock's cheeks turned a light pink and she cleared her throat. "It's very nice to meet you." She said gently, afraid to startle Joan. "You're very beautiful."

Joan's lips turned up into a small smile before her hand came up out of the water to touch Sherlock's hair. "How does your hair curl?" The mermaid had a strand of Sherlock's long, black hair between her two fingers, staring at it curiously.

"I should ask you how yours is straight." Sherlock countered. "Don't mermaids ha-"

Just then, there was a bubbling in the water. Joan gasped and disappeared. A few moments later a giant sea monster brought itself up out of the water. Sherlock then gasped as well and hurriedly got to her feet. She winced and held her ribs, still sore from being tossed through the ocean. She turned and tried to get as deep into the cave as she could, but heard a ferocious roar and felt something grab her leg. She cried out and soon felt herself being pulled at a high speed. The world morphed into a blur of color as the creature picked her up in its mouth.

"Gladstone! Put Sherlock down!" Joan called from the water. The creature pushed an irritated breath through its nostrils as it continued to hold Sherlock hundreds of feet above the water. She could feel the creature's teeth digging into her leg. She made a small sound of pain and looked up to see blood seeping into her trousers. "_Gladstone!_" Joan said with more authority. "Put Sherlock down! She's nice!"

Sherlock was aware of a rush of color before she hit the water hard. Everything went black for a moment before she felt arms wrap around her middle and pull her above the water. Sherlock gasped when she came above the water.

"I'm so sorry, miss. My pet Gladstone is very protective. It won't happen again, I promise."

And so, a wonderful friendship began. Though, if Sherlock had her way, it would become much more than just a friendship.

* * *

If anyone has requests I'll be more than willing to give them a try! Or even just plain ol' ideas that may give me ideas! c:

To those of you awaiting the next chapter of Letters to a Friend, I promise it's coming!


End file.
